codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Masaomi Heike
Heike Masaomi (平家将臣, Masaomi Heike) is a Code:Breaker, whose codename is Code:02, while also acting as the judge who grades their performance. He is also one of the Four Founders of Eden, known as Heike Masaomi the Wonder. He has the ability to manipulate light. Appearance Heike appears to be fairly tall (at least 180 cm). He is slim, but very muscular. He has fairly long silver white hair, and has yellow irises as well. One of his hidden traits is that he has no eyebrows as Toki pointed out early in the manga. (Heike appears to dislike this somewhat, but it is hardly noticed because of his hair). Heike's usual attire (his black coat) has equipment built into it in order to prevent his power from being overused (he gives out a very bright, damaging light once it's been removed). Personality He has a few odd attributes, such as setting up a table in various locations, from the classroom hallways to the middle of a forest, in order to sit down and have tea while reading porn. When others accuse him of being a pervert, however, he defends himself by saying it is a form of art and threatening to punish the person. It is also pointed out by Toki he is the Code:Breaker with the most secrets and he has no eyebrows. Just like Kouji and Yukihina, Heike seems like a calm person at first, but has a wild and beast-like side hidden inside him. Yukihina said that Heike had a madness of those glittering eyes, and fangs of a mad dog hidden beneath the mask of a righteous one. He also gets very excited when people display unusual powers (such as Ogami and Saechika). History Back in the Meiji Era, power users started to pop up more so the government sent out the imperial army to experiment on them in secret. The imperial army then started to kill the potentially dangerous power users. Heike hid his identity as a power user by becoming an imperial army solider. When a purge was going on, he saw Code:Emperor for the first time. Inspired by the Emperor, who protected the weak and decimated the imperial soldiers, he decided to leave the army and with the Emperor, Sakurako Sakurakouji and the last founder, made "Eden". At one point, he recruited Yukihina, whose power he respected so much as to bow down to him. However, Yukihina betrayed him at some point of the time (the circumstances concerning this are still unknown) and was turned into an undead as a result. He later became a Code:Breaker during the time of Hitomi and "The One Being Sought". Story He is a senior student of Sakura's school, and the Student Council Secretary. Though at first believed to be the one orchestrating the execution of yakuza children, he is later revealed to be the Code:02 and backup for Rei and Toki. He is referred to by the other Code:Breakers as the Judge, as he makes sure that the Code:Breakers are not using their powers just to kill for fun. However, unlike the other Code:Breakers he dislikes the idea of killing his targets, stating that "life is precious." So instead of killing, he ties up his targets in bondage, seeing it as a form of art as he constantly carries a book about bondage. His addition to the Code of Hammurabi is "And Eternal Shackles for the Wicked." While he doesn't like killing the living, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the dead corpses Hitomi controlled, he changed his addition to the Code of Hammurabi to "The Eternal Sleep for the Dead." So far he is the only Code:Breaker to have two additions to the Code of Hammurabi. He is shown to have a severe hatred towards Code: 05, Prince, due to the fact that she used to be a member of the Re-Codes and since she won't judge evil because of her past with Hiyori. However he does defend her in chapter 71, this also tells that he and Yukihina were enemies in the last great war and fought non-stop for 3 days and nights. He recently seen saving Rui's brother from a battle. Heike also warned Ogami that he was going to kill him the next time they meet. He was seen getting beaten by Saechika, Rui's younger brother. In chapter 105, Heike was able to feel Yuuki's sonic blast when he (Yuuki) tried to give Ogami his sound power, but said nothing about it. In chapter 109, it is revealed that he is 100 years old and was an comrade, though he hates him, of Emperor. It is also revealed that Heike is one of the founders of Eden. Code:Emperor was the other, there were other people too, however, their names were not mentioned. This meant that Heike could be really very powerful, perhaps more powerful than the Code:Names and Code:Breakers. In chapter 101, it reveals Heike's history. Power users were already recognized then. They were gathered and were experimented on, turning them into weapons. Those who resisted, even innocents, were killed. Heike disguised himself as a solider to protect himself. One day, he met Code:Emperor, burning the soliders, helping the weak and innocent. Inspired by Code:Emperor, he left the army and became part of the Great Four, along with Code:Emperor, Founders of Eden. The fact that Heike faces two Re-Code agents (Prince and Yukihina) and faces Code:Emperor by himself, proves Heike is really strong. In chapter 111, it is confirmed that Heike's power is on par with Code:Emperor, showing that Heike is powerful. In chapter 114, Heike requested for Toki's true power, calling him the 'Joker' of Eden. In chapter 128, he is shown sitting outside of a cafe talking to Sakurako, commenting on how its been along time since she went into hiding. He also talks about how the seal on Sakura's memory is fading, and that once it does, it is show time. In chapter 129, he is shown in Yukihina's flashback with Yukihina on the ground with Heike's sword stabbed in his back. Heike says: "Yukihina-san, you are to follow me till your death. This will be your atonement for betraying me. If you object to that, then try to beat me. Yes, I shall be your opponent whenever and however many times for however many years as you like. That's if you can defeat me, though. After that, Yukihina became undead being able to heal quickly from multiple cuts. The Angels After the defeat of "Reggae Four-Eyes", Rui asks him if he was aware of the person who caused December 32, which strikes him. He lets her go and walks away, telling her that he'll let her "worry about it." Anime Heike is seen in episode 6, sitting in the corridor reading erotica again. As he is reading, he replaces the characters with Ogami, Sakura, and Kanda, before he is interrupted by Kanda. As Ogami walks by, Heike notes that he could see Ogami's "dead zone." When Hitomi's mind-controlled agents appear, Heike watches from the rooftop, glad that he had prepared for such an event. When Hitomi's agents are defeated, Heike appears on the school rooftop. He deducts points from Ogami for having been hopelessly cornered, and from Yuuki for being "too crude" in his rescue. As the agents rise yet again, Heike binds them with his light and passes judgement onto them, destroying the corpses completely. He accompanies the other Code:Breakers to the Sakurakouji Mansion, where he finds Toki in his Lost state. When Hitomi goes to kidnap Sakura, Heike stops Hitomi, but the latter escapes. The next day, he meets Rui on a bridge, only to destroy the bridge and knock out Rui when she is busy suspending the bridge with her shadows. It turns out that he has joined Hitomi's side, and he lures Sakura into Hitomi's hideout. Abilities/Powers Light Enhanced/Superhuman Strength: Heike has shown that he has considerable strength, as he was capable of carrying his black jacket (which is extremely heavy because of the amount of equipment installed on it) around with him on a daily basis. He is even capable of easily breaking a concrete wall without much effort. Advanced Control of Force of Life: ' Heike posses advanced control over his force of life, the source of special powers, allowing him to stop his body from aging. Techniques *'Great Fantasy: Heike is able to connect himself to a phone jack to relay and download information with his mind. *'Eternal Binding of Death': Traps the enemies' mind within an eternal illusion of death. *'Death Reaction': Used to move fast enough to cut bullets with his whip faster than others can react. *'Open the Mind': By removing his jacket, Heike creates a torrent of light that destroys everything before him. *'Heike Hyaku Shiki (Hundred Heike Style)': Heike creates 100 clones of himself in the form of light. **'Heike Hyaku Shiki: Hyaku Renge (Hundred Heike Style: Hundred Lotuses): '''Heike uses each of his light clones and charges toward his target, enveloping him in a cloak of photons. *'Flexible Smash': Heike thrusts his palm forward and launches several beams of light towards his opponent. *'Burning Soul': Heike unleashes a large number of powerful light beams from his entire body. Relationships Yuuki Tenpouin Heike and Yuuki are not always on the best of terms with one another, as Heike is always following orders and trying to keep things in line, whereas Yuuki is the exact opposite, as he prefers to play around rather than to deal with work. Both of them seem to be somewhat cooperative on occasions when the circumstances are very important. Yukihina During the first war between the Code:Breakers and the Re-Codes, Heike and Yukihina fought each other for 3 days and nights until the 4th day, when both of them lost their powers, ending the battle in a draw. Since then, the two have been enemies, and Heike is considered irrational by Yukihina's opinion, but Heike retorts that, ''"Someone like you who is frozen to the core wouldn't understand." Heike considers Yukihina to be even worse than Rui, since Rui was generous, and Yukihina took advantage of that. It turns out that they were enemies even before their fight, as Yukihina had been on of the first generation Code:Breakers until Yukihina betrayed Heike. In revenge, Heike turned Yukihina into an undead. Rui Hachiouji Heike considers Rui to be an enemy because of her past as a Re-Code, and therefore considers her to still be "evil" and refuses to accept her as an Code:Breaker, although thinks Yukihina is far worse than her. Heike has dismissed this idea to a degree ever since their battle at Shibuya Mansion; however, he still has an intense dislike towards her. It was recently revealed that the reason for that is that she reminds him a lot of the past Yukihina. He also considers her to be somewhat of a fool, as when they infiltrated Eden, he criticized her for not knowing legends. Rei Ogami and Toki Fujiwara It is now unclear what Heike feels towards the two as he is seen to be both helping them and at other times to be intent on harassing and hurting them. He does act like a proper senpai to both and as been the one who granted both of them an increase in their power and also seems to understand both of them. Implied that he and Code:Emperor had a relationship similar to theirs in the past. Nenene Fujiwara Because Heike is the Secretary of the Student Council and Nenene is the Vice-President, the two are often seen together. Heike has known Nenene since she was a child and is very fond of her. It is often implied that he has strong feelings for her. Nenene calls him "Ma-kun" while in her Lost Form and "Masaomi" when normal. Trivia *He becomes frozen solid when he is drunk (due to the scent of sakura), mentioned in a special chapter. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Founders of Eden Category:Male Characters Category:Kibou High Student Category:Dignified Power Users Category:Characters